R A D I O A C T I V E
by O4thk33p3r
Summary: The end of a battle. The start of a revelation. The beginning of something greater.


"We're doing this, you assholes."

Slight nods of their heads. You quickly run to the turntables placed on the side of the stage. They wanted a show?

Those motherfuckers were getting one.

The black haired boy, he plays Piano. Figuring that he could was pretty good for this performance. Along with the other blondes Violin talent. They were all a bit rusty, but better than nothing at all.  
Jade? Wow, she had some impressive vocals. Higher pitched, but not extremely high, no. Not like those shitty Disney singers. Granted you hadn't watched Disney in forever, and would do anything to plop down on a couch with some Doritos and Apple Juice like before, just making fun of them.

This was for those days.

It had been so long since you had actually gotten to enjoy your music. You were going to get this feeling back, and with your newly found best friends.

Rose starts, her Violin and bow rubbing against each other beautifully. The small microphone attached to your turntables call your name as you breathe into one, creating a slight wind sound. John and Jade, they vocalize, like trees brushing against the wind.

You start beat boxing, your lips brushing against each other in performance, smacking and mashing in perfect timing. You felt thirteen again—before the game. Before you were a Knight and when you were peaceful.

The turntables create scratching affects that work mysteriously with the vocals. It's your time.

"_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa"_

The drop. You scratch the turntables as Rose plays a long note on her Violin. Putting your lips to the microphone, the three vocalists all go in for a long note.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive  
Whoa,whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive_

Your complete time again. You make sure to rub right, keep your voice hoarse as practiced. You had spent so many damn months writing it. This was your blood, sweat, and tears.

This was your apology.

"_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa"_

The chorus again. This is Jade's time to shine. You drop once more, loving the familiar feel of the disk on your hand, relying on the pressure to keep the beat going. Rose's Violin carries the tempo, carrying along the melody and harmony. She is the beat of the drum that keeps the band together. She slowers her playing down considerably. This is the big drop Dave. Don't fuck it up.

"_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside"_

You keep the beat ups and downs apart from each other. You pray that Jade won't forget her coming. Your prayers were answered.

"_I'm waking uuuuuuuuuupppp," _She sings loudly into the mic, powerful and strong, just like the damn dog she is.

John and you look at each other, and nod, genuine smiles on each other's faces.

"_I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive"_

The beat and Violin slowly fade together, left in their time. The group all huddle together, crying, laughing, praying.

Praying for a new start, for those who died, for all those goddamn memories you shouldn't have lost.

And as your glasses fall to the floor and shatter, leaving your red eyes shining to the world, you decide that you don't mind.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you declare yourself:

**RADIOACTIVE**


End file.
